Enfermizo
by Any-chan15
Summary: Si pudiera describir su relación con una palabra, esta sería...


**Si pudiera describir su relación con una palabra, esa sería…enfermizo.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, esta historia es de mi pertenencia.**

 **.**

 **Enfermizo**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único**

 **.**

Como todos los años para esa fecha Orihime a su antiguo departamento, aquel que había rentado gracias a las pocas ganancias que le había dejado su hermano. Sora…tenía tanto que contarle, cosas que ya llevaba repitiendo hace…

─ ¿Cuántos años serán con este, hermano? ─preguntó al dejar el incienso prendido frente a la foto del chico.

Inoue respiró hondo y se sentó, dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus pies y la mitad de sus piernas, sus manos se hicieron puños sobre sus muslos, inevitablemente de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas, gruesas y saladas.

─Hace poco cumplí veintiocho años, te extrañé, creí sentir su presencia en ese momento. Aunque…de haber estado en verdad allí podría haberte visto…─dijo tomando un pañuelo y limpiándose la nariz, la cual ya se había llenado y hacía que su voz se pusiera diferente. ─Kazui, tu sobrino, ya está grande, es tan feliz y vivaz…es tan…tan como yo.

El silencio se hizo presente, en el lugar solo se escuchaban sus débiles sollozos, desde las cortinas comenzó a adentrarse algunos rayos de sol, eso la enfureció, no quería luz, no se sentía feliz, quería que lloviera y no parara la tormenta, como lo era su interior ahora.

─Ichigo…él…sé que no es feliz, yo no soy feliz, desde que me di cuenta, desde que, ¡soy tan estupida! Nunca me amó, solo yo podría haber creído eso. A decir verdad…yo lo sabía ─solto en un susurro─, merezco esto─ sus ojos se veían desorbitados, vacíos, tristes, llenos de soledad─. Porque yo sabía lo que Kurosaki-kun sentía por Kuchiki-san y en vez de apoyarlo y decirle que vaya por ella, ¿qué hice? Le dije que yo lo ayudaría a superar esta vida, que pensara que ella era yo, que estuviera conmigo porque yo lo amaba…y lo hago, lo amo, hermano, ¡amo a Ichigo Kurosaki!

Pegó amabas palmas de sus manos, una contra la otra, rezó por el bien del espíritu de su hermano, aquel que le había mostrado una vez lo que era el verdadero amor, algo que ella ya había olvidado. Apagó el incienzo y abrió las cortinas, el sol con sus últimos rayos bañó su rostro de luz, el cual ella aceptó con una sonrisa. Estaba bien, solo necesitaba descargarse, su amor era fuerte, tan fuerte que no importaba lo infeliz que fuera, no dejaría ir a Ichigo, su amor bastaba para ambos.

─Oh, ya casi es hora de recoger a Kazui de su clase ─se dijo a sí misma al observar su reloj de pulsera─. Adios, hermano, ya me voy, mi familia me necesita─ se despidió, y cerró la puerta de ese departamento.

Antes de irse le dio un último vistazo, ese era su pequeño refugio donde guardaba sus verdaderos sentimientos. Lo necesitaba, sino no creía que podría seguir, después de todo vivía una vida falsa. Ella sabía que Ichigo no la amaba, sabía que solo quería a su hijo y por eso seguía con ella. Pero, mientras Kurosaki-kun estuviera con ella nada importaba. Por eso había dejado de estudiar, para siempre tener vigilado a Kurosaki-kun, como ama de casa tenía tiempo de sobra para eso; y por eso también había dejado de entrenar, después de todo, el gran corazón del Kurosaki jamás abandonaría a la damisela en peligro, menos cuando esta ahora era su esposa. Lo único que lamentaba era que Kazui crecía, ya se estaba apuntando a ir a la Academia de Shinigamis, eso era un golpe bajo para ella.

─Tal vez debería tener otro hijo…─ pensó poniendo un dedo sobre su barbilla y mirando el cielo anaranjado. ─Pasaré a comprar vino antes de ir por Kazui ─resolvió con una sonrisa, contenta.

Y así, se fue, menzclándose con las personas que allí caminaban, dejando su verdadero yo dentro de esa casa, ¿dónde habían quedado sus sueños y anhelos? ¿Dónde había quedado esa hermosa e inteligente mujer que quería ser un robot de lucha en el futuro? ¿Dónde habían quedados sus ansias de igualar a Ichigo para poder ayudarlo, tanto a él como a sus amigos?

Estaba segura…que si tuviera que describir su relación con una palabra, esta sería "enfermizo".

 **Fin**

 **Este es un fic para mostrar mi descontento con lo que le hicieron a Hime *insertar emoticon enojado* ¡No me gusto que la hayan vuelto la típica ama de casa, enamorada de su esposo y con un hijo! Más allá que no debió quedarse con Ichigo, yo la veía a la par trabajando con Uryuu y siendo un matrimonio feliz *-***

 **Anyway, espero sus reviews, si es que así lo desean. (Esto sería más un drabble o viñeta que un one-shot xD)**

 **Ja-ne!**


End file.
